Falleen Praepheus
General Homeworld: Aborea (excommunicate "traitoris") Primarch: Falyaet Morphaeus Master of the Chapter: Lord Revan Paint scheme: Liche Purple legs, torso. Skull white boots, pack, helm, knees, and eagle. NOTE: I know this isn't canon and never will be so, dont post those kinds of c&c. The Falleen Praepheus was the great 2nd Legion of the Adeptus Astartes. Their Primarch, Falyaet Morphaeus was planned to take the world of Aborea with his legion as his homeworld. Aborea is a very green world, with lush vegitation and rolling hills. Many farms exist and there are very little cities on Aborea. Never-the-less, it has a violent warrior culture. Only the most brutal warriors and smartest strategists become leaders on Aborea. Falleen Praepheus means Prayer for the Fallen in the Aborean language. Just like all the Primarchs, Morphaeus was swept away by chaos. Though pained, the Emperor created the Falleen Praepheus Legion from their Primarch's gene-seed. This Legion was very, very proud and were extremly brutal in combat. The Great Crusade began, and so on and so forth... Horus was found, and so were the other Primarchs...except for Falyaet. Falyaet Morphaeus was never found again, not even on the world of Aborea. Their Chapter Master, Revan, asked the Emperor what to do. The Emperor gave permission for the Legion at its full strength to search for their Primarch. To make sure they were unfazed in their sacred journey, the Emperor declared the Falleen Praepheus to be erased from all records. Unknowingly to the Falleen Praepheus, Horus had committed his great heresy while the legion searched for their Primarch. They searched the entirety of Aborea for him, and found nothing but a single clue: Khorne. Had their beloved Primarch fallen to chaos as was suggested? The Legion only knew to do one thing. They made a warp jump... There, they literally searched the Warp for their Primarch...and they found him. Over a period of hours, they got him back into their ship and cleansed him quite thouroghly. Their Primarch told him of how Khorne tried to tempt him to follow him, and he refused, and ever since, he had been slaying Khorne's minions. As they spoke, though, Chaos was at work. Daemons began to pour into the ship, and ravage the metal.... it was literally falling apart. The Legion did something never done before.... they went out into the Warp. Many Astartes died immediately, others mutated and warped and had to be slain. But most had rock hard resolve and could stand it for a few moments.Their warp engines were completely down, and had no way of getting back. But Falyaet Morphaeus, their Primarch knew the one and only way that would work for them... Their Primarch made a bargain with Khorne: getting his legion out, in return for his soul. They tried to stop him, but to no avail. Falyaet insisted on giving his life for his legion... and so the only Primarch still at full strength was consumed. The Falleen Praepheus legion was expelled from the warp in their ship quite quickly. However, time flows differently in the Warp... Ten thousand years had passed in real-time, and the legion knew nothing of the Heresy. Because of this, the warmaster they had in the 31st millenium would be the same in the 41st. They first went to Aborea, to find a completely different world. It was very gothic, and not a single bit of the beautiful greens were found. It was all industrialized. Apparently an Inquisitor had been watching their homeworld...and according to Imperial records as of now, they were to be killed with all posthaste. To this day, the Legion knows not why. Within hours, Imperial gunships arrived with the element of surprise at Aborea. They bombarded the surface, and destroyed everything that they could. The Legion scrambled to get off the planet, and communication was cut off with eachother by the bombardment. They rushed in all directions with all speed. Commander Revan and his personal retinue took an entire star cruiser, called the Death of the Xenos. Revan tried to contact his fellow brothers outside the ship, but to no avail. The final full Legion was destroyed. Revan was very confused, and knew he must get to Terra. His main objective was to reunite his Legion. During years of hiding and searching, he picked something up on Fenris. In the deep bowels of Fenris lay a small squad of Falleen Marines, and Revan managed to get down there...but not undetected. He found those in his legion, but not bearing the Falleen colours...they bore those of the Space Wolves under Ragnar Blackmane. Revan was put under arrest and taken to see Logan Grimnar. Logan, surprisingly, recognized him as a Falleen Marine. He told Lord Revan of how a group of Falleen Marines once gave their lives to save many Space Wolves in a brutal battle with the Eldar, and of the Horus Heresy To repay the debt, he allowed those that had joined his Chapter to go back to their home legion; all accepted. They chose to keep the Fenresian gray on their armour, but took on their original symbol on their pauldrons. The search for more Falleen Marines continues daily. Many have been found, including an apothecary, a Master of the Chapter, a tyranid-Hunter, and many more. Revan hopes that one day, he can be redeemed in the Emperor's eyes. Where ever chaos is, the Falleen Praepheus will be there... They shall strike and killl, maim and murder, and meld back into the shadows... --- FULL ARMY LIST Commander Revan 9 Marines with bolters 1 marine with flamer 1 Marine with Rocket launcher Standard bearer Apothecary Champion Captain with human body shield (See my tutorial) 5 IG Cadian allies 1 Marine with reaper autocannon 1 sgt with bolter and chainsword Tyranid hunter Master of the Arsenal Waiting to get some termies, a rhino, and a predator. STATS --------- Falyaet Morphaeus, the Primarch. WS: 7 BS: 6 S: 5 T: 5 W: 4 I: 6 A: 4 Ld: 10 Sv: 2+ Wargear: Fell-Blade and bolter (True Grit rule). Armour of Will, power fist, jump pack. Special Rules: Immune to Instant Death, Independent Character, Deep strike. Fell-Blade: Master crafted sword, doubles his strength, allows for +d6 attacks every turn. Armour of Will: Master crafted armour, potent example of Primarch armour. Painted in the Legion colours, with shining gold replacing white. Allows him to re roll all failed armour saves, makes him immune to instant death. - Commander Revan, the Warlord of Aborea WS: 5 BS: 5 S: 4(6) T: 5 W: 3 I: 4 A: 4 Ld: 10 Sv: 2+/+4 Wargear: Power sword, combi-bolter/flamer, krak grenades, Glory to the Primarch Icon Power Sword: Master crafted sword, gives him +2 to his strength when equipped. This sword contains a single shard of the Primarch's shattered Fell-Blade, making it holy and strong. Glory to Primarch Icon: This is a personal amulet gifted to him by the Legion Chaplain. It gives him a +4 invulnerable save, and he is immune to the Warp Rage. - Falleen Marines The Falleen Space Marines were engineered according to their Primarch's genetic template, as with all the Adeptus Astartes. However, their Primarch is brutally strong, giving the Falleen Marines a strength attribute of 5. Be sure to add this if you want to game with them. Falleen Marines are also suceptible to something known as the Warp Rage. Because they went directly into the Warp, they were touched by Chaos. Only through their steely will can they contain this. At the beginning of your turn, roll a check to see if they can contain this. The modifier is 3+. Roll for each Falleen Marine you control. Who ever failes this check gives in to the Warp Rage and violently begins attacking, friend or foe. Have the warp-raged Marine attack everyone in his squad, using the assault rules. The Warp-Raged marine cannot be killed by his allies in this time; however, he can kill others. However, the Warp Rage has its upsides. It gives them a temporary +1/+1 Strength/Toughness modifier to their already enhanced strength. At the end of your assault turn, roll another of these morale checks. If they pass, they have the Warp Rage back under control. if not, they are counted as a casualty, showing that Chaos has consumed them. - Warp Raged-Fallen Marines Similar to the Death Company of the Blood Angels, there is a cadre of Fallen Marines that have not come out of the Warp Rage, yet are strong enough to not die from it. These squads are counted as elites and are lead by a Chaplain. The Warp Rage rules apply permanately to these squads. Warp Raged Marine Stats WS: 4 BS: 4 S: 6 T: 5 W: 1 I: 4 A: 1 Ld: 8 Sv: 3+